Best Friends
by MarieTheManiac
Summary: A best friend is something special. But when you're really lucky, there's not only one special person in your life.


_Call me corny, but I simply had to write something like this^^_

_This story is for the four persons who are like sisters to me and I would never give away again :) My dear friends **Meerca**, **Tyler**_, _and of, course, **Maia **and **Jordi!**_

_**I LOVE YOU, BESTEST BEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WORLD!**_

* * *

"Guess what, guys! I got an A on my English essay!" Marie smiled and waved with the paper in her hand.

Uncomfortable silence.

Mikey didn't look up from his video game. "Big deal", was the only answer Marie got.

Raph didn't stop torturing his punching bag. "As always…", came his harsh mumble.

Marie sighed and shook her head. She didn't expect a different reaction from those two.

Suddenly, a loud crash, followed by an 'Uh oh' was heard from the lab. The two turtles and the human girl turned their faces to the lab door.

Donny stormed out, slamming the door closed, and then leaned against it, as if to try to hide something. Exactly that moment, Leo came out of the Dojo.

"What was that?" The leader and eldest turtle – brother raised an eye brow at the genius.

Donny smiled a little nervously. "Uh…nothing. Nothing at all, Leo!"

Leo crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at Donny intently.

Before Leo could start his full – name – menace, Don hastily said: "Uh…I heard you got an A on your English essay, Marie? That's awesome!"

Marie chuckled at Donny's attempt to change the topic. Which worked, by the way.

Leo's gaze snapped over to Marie. "An A? Really? Great job!"

Marie blushed and looked at the floor. She was easily embarrassed when someone complimented her.

Raph and Mikey snorted. "She almost always gets A's in English. What's the big deal?" "Every success is a reason to be proud of oneself, Michelangelo."

Master Splinter slowly walked out of his room, a little smile on his face as he looked at Marie.

"Very well done, my child. It still surprises me how much your knowledge of the English language seems to increase every day."

Marie blushed even more, which was easily noticable on her pale skin.

"Thank you so much, Master Splinter."

The elderly rat nodded with a smile as he went for meditation. Donny and Leo walked over to Marie.

"What was that essay about anyway?"

Marie smiled slightly.

"Best friends."

* * *

Marie chewed on her pen. She only ever does that when she's thinking really hard.

*My best friend…*

How was she going to write that down on one, single sheet of paper?

First of all there was Meerca.

_She always manages to make me laugh somehow. We can talk about the same topic for hours without getting bored. We have the same opinions._

Marie smiled a little. Yes, Meerca truly was a great person. *Je t'aime, mon amie*, Marie thought with a smile, before jumping to her next best friend.

Tyler.

_No matter what, she doesn't get mad at me. I could have destroyed a whole country and she wouldn't be mad. I can share everything with her; she'll always have some good advices for me._

Marie chuckled. Tyler was an amazing person. *I love you, dear friend.*

Then there was Maia.

_She's just as crazy as me. We manage to laugh over the littlest things. She always makes me happy._

_She isn't ashamed for my weird personality._

Marie's little smile grew. Maia. *Love ya, Brainiac.*

And of course there was…

_Jordi always makes me smile, without even doing anything. No matter what, she'd never turn her back on me. I could be a drug addicted and she'd still love me._

_When we talk, we can talk about so many things, there's hardly time to talk about everything. We share the same interests, have the same opinions._

_Jordi is everything the others are._

_Jordi is simply…the best._

*Thanks for existing, Jay Pay…I love you.*

Marie smiled warmly. She truly was a lucky person.

And if these were only the only awesome things about her best buddies…

"Marie, would you please stop daydreaming?"

Professor Ebner smiled down at Marie. Moritz, who sat next to Marie, smacked her.

"Czermi, wake up!"

Marie turned to glare at her friend, but then followed his gaze and blushed a little.

"Uh…sorry, Professor." She smiled sheepishly. Professor Ebner shook her head, smiling.

"You may start writing now."

Marie blushed even deeper and grabbed her pen.

She smiled.

Her essay was probably going to be longest.

**The End**


End file.
